Vorago
by Jafs
Summary: Eu sou uma garota má.


**Essa fanfic é o sexto volume da série Ano Zero, que você pode encontrar em meu perfil.**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica,** **Puella Magi Oriko Magica** **e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

* * *

Flocos de neve caíam naquela noite de sábado. Alguns deles pousavam na face de Mami, enquanto ela avistava uma mansão de pedra. As janelas do lugar estavam quebradas e não parecia haver alguma luz acesa. "É aqui? Me parece abandonado."

"Sim, é aqui que ela mora," respondeu Homura, com uma expressão tensa.

Ao lado dela, Madoka sorriu levemente para a loira. "É assustador, não é? Eu entendo que se sinta assim."

"Eu sei do escândalo que envolve a família da Mikuni-san." Mami foi baixando a voz. "Mas não imaginei isso..."

"Frrrriiiiiiooooooooo..."

As três garotas olharam para Nagisa, que estava esfregando as suas bochechas com as suas luvas.

"Eu disse para você colocar um gorro e um cachecol," falou Mami.

Nagisa puxou seus longos cabelos até o seu queixo, tentando montar uma touca. "Eu não estava sentindo t-tanto frio antes."

"A temperatura deve estar baixando ainda mais." Enquanto comentava, Mami notou que havia pichações. Devido à escuridão, era difícil discernir o que estava escrito. Lentamente, ela leu em voz baixa, "morra Mi-" Um forte rangido a fez pular de susto.

Homura havia aberto o portão. "Vamos."

As quatro entraram no quintal e caminhavam em direção a entrada da casa.

Mami olhou em volta e viu que havia muito entulho, desde sacos de lixo a móveis quebrados e apodrecidos, tudo coberto pelo branco. "Nas outras vezes que vocês vieram aqui, deu tudo certo?"

"Sim! Sim!" respondeu Madoka, "Tanto com Oriko-san quanto Kirika-chan foi tranqüilo. Eu já tenho muita experiência com isso e teve também a ajuda da Homura."

"Ah sim..." Mami observou a garota de longas tranças negras que estava à frente.

Até que ela parou diante da grande porta de madeira. "Há algo errado."

Nagisa ainda segurava os seus cabelos. "H-Hã? O-O q-q-que foi H-Homura-chan?"

Quem respondeu a pergunta foi Madoka. "Oriko-san saberia que nós estaríamos chegando. Elas já deveriam ter aberto a porta."

"Nós não deveríamos ter esperado tanto..." Homura murmurou para si mesma antes de bater repetidas vezes na porta.

Cada longo segundo de silêncio reforçavam a sensação de que não havia ninguém ali.

Homura se virou para Madoka. "Nós teremos que invadir."

"A casa é grande," respondeu a garota de cabelos rosa, "nós devemos ter paciência."

"Isso é um erro," concluiu Homura em um tom mais sério. "Nós-"

A madeira rangeu quando a porta parcialmente se abriu.

As garotas tinham todas as suas atenções voltadas para a abertura. Da escuridão veio uma face, com olhos de fogo.

Madoka sorriu. "Boa noite Kirika-chan."

"Ah... São vocês," disse Kirika com pouco entusiasmo, até ela notar a loira. "Por que ela está aqui?"

Mami cruzou os braços. "Eu vim ver como está a Yuma-san."

Kirika fez uma careta, desviando o olhar. "É por isso que vocês vieram?"

"Onde está Oriko Mikuni?" indagou Homura.

"Amorzão? Ela está em casa." Kirika deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Onde mais ela estaria?"

Homura foi mais ríspida. "Então por que não nos atenderam como antes?"

"Hã? Está falando sobre as visões do meu amorzão? Vai ver ela não teve dessa vez." Kirika deu de ombros. "Ou talvez ela não esteja nem aí pra vocês."

Homura cerrou os punhos.

"Mas já que querem saber tanto sobre o amorzinho, eu digo. Ela está super bem!" A garota lentamente fechava a porta. "Então... Tenham uma boa noite!"

Contudo, um pé ficou no caminho.

"Abra a porta," Homura falou com uma expressão ameaçadora. Em resposta, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Calma." Madoka olhou para Kirika. "Ela não vai nos deixar aqui fora no frio. Nós que fizemos essa longa jornada para ver uma pessoa de sua família. Eu tenho certeza que Oriko-san não seria tão rude."

"Claro que o amorzão não é rude!" A garota botou a mão atrás da cabeça e começou a esfregar vigorosamente. "AAaahhhmmm..." Ela contraiu a face enquanto erguia a cabeça.

Homura olhou de relance para expressão serena, porém firme, de Madoka.

Depois de uma série de caretas, Kirika abriu a porta. "Ai droga! Ok! Vão entrando!"

"Obrigada." Madoka foi a primeira, logo seguida por Homura.

"Vamos." Mami guiou Nagisa até a entrada. Elas se depararam com um salão escuro, mal dava de ver os degraus da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar.

Kirika fechou a porta, trazendo ainda mais escuridão ao ambiente. "Só para lembrar. Não tirem os seus calçados, o assoalho está péssimo."

Mami e Nagisa olharam em volta, notando os buracos no assoalho podre.

Homura não demonstrava se importar com o ambiente, chacoalhando as suas tranças para remover os flocos de neve.

Madoka fez mesmo, mas com o seu gorro. "Está bem frio aqui dentro."

"Nós temos aquecimento na parte de trás da casa." Kirika começou a atravessar o salão, em direção a uma porta ao lado da escadaria. "É onde o amorzinho está."

"E onde está Mikuni-san?" disse Homura.

O que fez com que Kirika parasse e se virasse, ficando irritada. "Eu já não te disse? Ela tá em casa!"

A garota semicerrou seu olhar ametista. "E ela não vem para receber seus visitantes?"

"Ela está no nosso quarto..." Kirika passou a mão na cabeça. "... deve estar dormindo. Já é noite, sabia?"

"'Nosso quarto'?" Mami franziu a testa.

"É e daí?" Kirika continuava tensa. "Vocês vieram aqui para ver Yuma, certo? Então vão ver Yuma. Só-" Do teto, algo caiu na frente dela.

Surpreendendo a todos, especialmente Nagisa. "O que foi isso?"

"Molenguinha!" Abrindo um grande sorriso, Kirika pegou e trouxe ao seu colo a bolha de carne pulsante que vestia um chapéu preto. "Eu estava procurando por ti!" Ela a abraçou e deu um beijo.

Mami estava ainda mais perplexa. "Essa coisa é..."

"Meu lacaio de estimação. Ele adora comer o mofo da casa." Kirika alisava um dos poucos e longos pêlos negros da criatura. "Molenguinha, dá um oi para elas."

A bolha ergueu seu corpo a partir da parte onde vestia o chapéu, revelando uma boca ao longo de seu ventre com grandes dentes afiados.

"Hmmm..." Aquilo deixou Nagisa desconfortável.

A criatura abriu sua boca e dela saíram três línguas pegajosas. A ponta de cada uma delas se abriu em uma nova boca forrada de dentes.

"Eh..." Madoka hesitou por um momento, mas então sorriu e acenou. "Oi!"

Homura foi mais direta, "Tire isso da minha frente ou eu mato vocês duas."

"Calma," Madoka chamou a atenção, "não há perigo."

Kirika fechou a cara, enquanto colocava a criatura no chão e fez ela rastejar para longe. "Como se você não tivesse lacaios. Eu ainda me lembro daquelas bonecas."

"Está vendo alguma delas por aqui?" questionou Homura prontamente.

A garota de olhos de brasa deu de ombros. "Tá. Tá. Vamos ao que interessa, né?"

As garotas seguiram a anfitriã até a porta. Quando ela foi aberta, veio uma lufada de ar quente.

Mami viu que era uma sala de estar bem iluminada e arrumada.

"Vamos entrando," Kirika as convidava enquanto cuidava da porta.

Foi então que Mami notou quem estava deitada no sofá. Sob um grosso cobertor, só era possível ver a cabeça de Yuma, com os seus cabelos soltos.

A expressão dela, outrora de evidente fadiga, passou a ser de surpresa, senão medo. "P-Papa... Elas vieram para me transformar em um monstro?"

Homura veio com um olhar inquisitivo para Kirika.

Que se manifestou, "Ei! Nós não demos nenhuma idéia para ela."

Acompanhada por Nagisa, Mami caminhou sem demora até Yuma e estendeu a mão. "Não. Não! Estamos aqui pelo seu bem."

Contudo, a menina virou o rosto e o escondeu por debaixo do cobertor.

A loira parou e recolheu sua mão lentamente, levando-a ao seu peito. Seu olhar se perdeu em sua face de pesar.

"Viram como ela está bem?" Kirika abriu um sorriso. "Só está um pouco doente. Deve ser por causa desse frio."

Nagisa observava as mãos trêmulas de Yuma que seguravam o cobertor, pequenas como as suas, talvez até menores. Isso lhe trouxe lembranças da Lei dos Ciclos, sozinha em sua barreira. Um passado que ela superou, mas que sempre estaria com ela para ajudar a entender esses momentos. Em meio aos seus sentimentos, algo chamou a sua atenção. "Onde está o anel dela?"

Mami saiu como de um transe e focou no dedo do meio da mão esquerda da menina, confirmando que nada havia ali. Ela se virou e anunciou, "Ela não está com a gema da alma!"

Todas olharam para Kirika, que ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Gema da alma? Sério?" Então ela abriu os braços. "Vai ver ela esqueceu no quarto. Talvez no banheiro. Sabe, eu já deixei a minha rolar na pia e-"

Homura pegou ela pela gola e a pressionou com violência contra a parede. "Onde vocês esconderam!"

"Ahh! Meu braço quebrou!"

Homura viu que o braço esquerdo de Kirika havia caído no chão. Enquanto convulsionava, o membro foi endurecendo e ganhando o aspecto de carvão, a mão se transformando em uma foice.

Abafado pelo cobertor, Yuma deu um grito estridente, "Papaaa..."

"Akemi-san! Pare com isso!" exclamou Mami.

Homura voltou a trocar olhares com Kirika. "Não..."

A outra sorriu. "Então vai fazer o que comigo? As outras não vão deixar..."

A garota de longas tranças contraiu a face.

"Está aqui."

Todas voltaram à atenção para Madoka, que tinha ido atrás do balcão do bar. Ela colocou sobre ele uma gema da alma completamente corrompida.

"Droga," disse Kirika, "ficou pior..."

"Homura, solte-a," pediu Madoka.

A garota assentiu e jogou a outra no chão.

Kirika então rastejou até o braço. "Aie... Vou ter que tirar a roupa para botar de volta."

"Isso não teria acontecido se você não bancasse a idiota," afirmou Homura friamente, "mas Mikuni-san deve ter pedido isso para você, assim como mentir sobre o estado dessa garota, não foi?"

"Kukuku... Você tá com sorte." Kirika sentou, colocando o membro quebrado em seu colo. "Ela também pediu para não machucar vocês."

"Onde ela está?"

A garota sentada abaixou a cabeça e lamentou, "Eu já disse... ela está em casa."

O que reacendeu a raiva em Homura, convertendo esse sentimento em um tom ameaçador. "Vai continuar mentindo?"

Enquanto saía do bar, Madoka olhava para o teto. "Tem uma barreira de bruxa no segundo andar."

"Madoka-san?! Tem certeza?" Mami também ficou olhando para o teto. "Sim... Agora que estou prestando a atenção, estou tendo um... sentimento pesado..."

Esse era o mesmo sentimento que Homura percebera. Sua expressão paralisada era apenas traída por um leve arregalar dos olhos. Então os fechou e cobriu a face com a mão.

"Homura... -chan?" Nagisa indagou.

Ela se virou e foi até Madoka, ficando frente a frente. "Eu suspeitava disso." Homura levantou a voz, apontando para Kirika. "No dia que viemos aqui por causa dela, nós devíamos ter agido!"

Madoka respondeu, mantendo a calma. "Se ela fez, foi uma escolha dela."

Mami estava confusa com aquilo. "Do que estão falando? O-O que houve?"

Homura foi até ao lado dela, de frente para o sofá onde Yuma estava. "Você sabe muito bem, Tomoe-san. Nenhuma garota mágica poderia ficar meses sem purificar sua gema, mesmo que não utilizasse sua magia."

"Sim, é verdade..." A loira concordou, mas ainda sem entender.

Sem hesitar, Homura puxou com força a cobertor que cobria a menina.

Ainda mais assustada, Yuma se debateu e gritou, "Ah! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃOOO!"

Homura então a segurou firme.

Mami arregalou os olhos. "O que está fazendo?"

"Ei!" Kirika se levantou, mas viu Madoka estender a mão, gesticulando para que ela parasse.

"Me responda!" disse Homura, "quantas vezes Mikuni-san purificou você?"

Yuma virou a face em lágrimas. "Eu não sei! Eu não sei!"

Nagisa, que assistia aquela cena, pressionou os lábios, compreendendo o que significava aquela questão.

Mami afastou Homura. "Eu já lhe pedi para não agir assim!"

Yuma se encolheu no sofá.

O olhar violeta encarou o amarelo. Foram alguns instantes, antes de Homura suspirar. "Se eu estivesse errada, ela não teria respondido 'eu não sei'."

Mami franziu a testa e baixou a cabeça, pensativa.

Mas Homura não iria esperar. Ela foi em direção a Kirika, afirmando, "Mikuni-san usou a semente da aflição dela para remover a corrupção da gema."

Kirika abaixou o olhar. "Sim, mas ela removia só um pouco. Quando terminava, amorzão sempre se trancava no nosso quarto por um tempo e depois voltava."

"Mas dessa vez ela não voltou," disse Homura.

Agora que estava tudo claro, Mami não pôde deixar de olhar para triste figura de Yuma.

"Quando foi a última vez que viu ela?" Homura voltou a inquirir.

Kirika se abraçou ao seu braço. "três semanas atrás."

"Três semanas..." Homura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Foi um erro deixar vocês por conta própria." Alguém então puxou seu ombro.

Era Madoka. "Está tudo bem, eu cuido disso." Que então perguntou para Kirika, "poderia me levar até lá?"

"Claro..."

"Você quis dizer 'nós'," falou Homura.

"Não, eu quero que vocês fiquem aqui com Yuma-chan. Não se preocupem, eu já fiz isso tantas vezes. Hihi." Madoka segurou as mãos delas. [ _Além do mais, eu tenho uma missão importante para você._ ]

Homura estava surpresa, mas não sabia se era por causa do sorriso e as mãos ou pela mensagem telepática. [ _O que é?_ ]

[ _Quando eu e Kirika-chan sairmos, eu quero que você leve Yuma-chan para longe daqui. Para algum lugar que não tenha ninguém._ ]

[ _Sair daqui com ela nesse estado? Nesse frio? E por que um lugar deserto?_ ] Homura se estremeceu, ciente de que aquela podia ser a resposta, por mais absurda que fosse. [ _Você... Você quer que Yuma-san se torne uma-_ ]

[ _É preciso._ ] Respondeu Madoka. [ _Yuma-chan tem lutado muito, pensando na_ _Oriko-san, mas essa experiência está deixando cicatrizes na alma dela. Quando mais tempo passar, mais traumática será a transformação._ ]

"Vão beijar ou não?"

Como se estivesse saído de um transe, Homura inquiriu sem pensar, "O quê?"

Kirika estava impaciente. "Vocês duas estão se olhando há um tempo, com os rostos quase colados. Não é para um beijo de boa sorte?"

"Claro!" Madoka deu um beijo na bochecha de sua companheira antes de se separar.

Homura congelou.

"Cuide bem da Yuma-chan. Eu trarei Oriko-san de volta o quanto antes," disse Madoka antes de partir com Kirika.

"Certo," respondeu Mami. "Você ouviu isso? Yuma-san?"

Mas a menina não reagia.

Enquanto Homura deslizava lentamente seus dedos sobre sua bochecha.

A anfitriã e a visitante subiram um lance de escadas até o segundo andar. O corredor mal iluminado, com os seus papéis de paredes desgastados, dava um aspecto ainda mais sinistro ao que estava prestes a ser feito.

Kirika parou perto de uma porta. "É aqui."

"Sim, eu estou sentindo," disse a garota de olhos rosas, que ganhavam tons dourados.

Algo que deixou a outra um pouco receosa, mesmo que ela estivesse segurando o seu próprio braço amputado feito de carvão. "Qual é o plano?"

O corpo de Madoka escureceu, até que a própria se confundisse com a sua sombra, e então veio o flash de luz: seus cabelos se alongaram, até desaparecerem em pequenos portais e seu casaco deu lugar ao branco divino.

Ainda que não fosse a primeira vez que testemunhava aquilo, Kirika ficou de queixo caído.

As asas de luz de Madoka oscilaram. Sobre a porta surgiu um holograma de um símbolo azul e branco, que lembrava uma ostra. "Você espere aqui, até que a porta se abra."

"O-Ok..."

Então ela atravessou a imagem.

Seus olhos logo captaram a bizarra dimensão. Um grande domo, onde do chão ao teto era composto por folhas de jornais gigantes. Os textos das notícias eram escritos com runas.

O lugar parecia deserto, o que para Madoka era um bom sinal. "Ela não pretendia sair do quarto."

No entanto, as paredes da barreira reagiram. Nas fotos dos jornais, onde havia imagens em preto e branco de pessoas, os olhos delas começaram a inchar.

Madoka observou um dos olhos se rasgar da imagem, espirrando sangue sobre o papel, e flutuou até onde ela estava.

O globo ocular de papel tinha sessenta centímetros de diâmetro e o sangue continuava a gotejar de sua parte traseira, manchando o chão. A imagem estampada do olho na frente continuava estática.

"Oi!" Ela acenou, sorrindo. "Poderia me mostrar onde se encontra sua mestra?"

O olho continuou flutuando aonde estava, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

"Oh... Você não entende? Ou não consegue me ouvir?" Madoka então enviou uma mensagem telepática. [ _E assim?_ ]

O olho começou a se virar, mostrando que sua traseira, ao contrário do papel, era de carne viva.

O sorriso de Madoka lentamente desapareceu. "Hmmm..."

A carne se abriu como pétalas de uma flor, forradas de dentes. Do fundo de sua boca saiu uma língua como um chicote.

Madoka se protegeu e a língua enrolou em seu braço. Na superfície da língua, inúmeros olhos verdes se abriram e suas pupilas focaram na garota.

Enquanto isso, outros globos oculares de papel saíam das fotos.

Apesar de estar sendo puxada com força pela língua, Madoka se mantinha calma e firme. "Vocês não aprenderam com a sua mestra em como receber suas visitas."

Vendo que era um esforço inútil, o globo ocular se lançou contra ela, mas não conseguiu avançar, pois foi capturado por mechas de cabelo rosa. O mesmo acabou acontecendo com os outros lacaios.

Com a outra a mão Madoka segurou a língua, fazendo com que alguns olhos se fecharem. "Me desculpem por isso." Após conseguir se soltar, ela disse aos globos, "Eu mesmo procuro por ela. Não se preocupem, depois eu libero vocês."

Suas asas brilharam e ela se pôs a voar.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa observava Mami ajoelhada ao lado do sofá de Yuma, em silêncio.

Aliás, silêncio era o que reinava na sala desde que as duas saíram, na direção da qual Homura estava olhando, até que ela se virou. "Tomoe-san, pegue a garota. Nós iremos sair."

A loira se levantou de súbito. "Sair?! Do que está falando?"

"É importante. Então faça," respondeu Homura.

"Hmmm... Era sobre isso que Madoka conversou contigo telepaticamente naquela hora?" indagou Nagisa.

Homura olhou para a menina sem esconder a surpresa.

"O quê?" Mami ficou olhando para as duas. "Madoka-san falou alguma coisa?"

Se esforçando para não mostrar seus dentes rangendo, Homura respirou fundo. "Madoka disse... que a barreira pode se espalhar até esse cômodo da casa. Então aqui não é seguro."

Mami semicerrou o olhar. "Por que Madoka-san não disse para nós todas?"

"Creio que ela queria evitar um protesto da nossa anfitriã," falou Homura, "ela poderia ser um problema se soubesse a verdade, certo?"

"Você tem certeza disso?" Mami deu um passo a frente e pôs ao mão ao peito, preocupada. "Isso... Isso seria um seqüestro!"

Homura revirou os olhos. "Apenas faça..." Ela caminhou até o balcão do bar e pegou a gema, procurando se havia alguma luz em meio a toda aquela corrupção. "Ou você não confia na Madoka?"

Sentindo que a tensão aumentava, Nagisa resolveu sugerir, "Somos três. Se a barreira chegar até aqui, nós podemos defender Yuma-chan!"

Mami concordou, "Sim, nós pod-"

"Nós NÃO podemos subestimar os riscos," Homura interrompeu.

"Akemi-san, eu não estou entendendo."

"Parque..."

A loira foi surpreendida pela fraca, mas ainda clara voz que veio atrás dela. "Yuma-san?"

A garota de cabelos verdes estava se esforçando para ficar sentada no sofá. "Parque. Eu quero... ver o parque perto de casa. Há muito tempo que eu... não vou lá."

"Nessa hora ele deve estar fechado." Homura se aproximou, carregando a gema. "Perfeito."

"Você não precisa fazer isso," disse Mami.

Yuma recebeu a gema corrompida, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas desciam seu rosto. Contudo, sua afirmação era convicta, "Eu quero ir."

"Você poderia dar uma vestimenta apropriada para ela?" perguntou Homura.

Ainda um tanto relutante, Mami acenou com a cabeça e usou ambas as mãos. Uma apontou para Yuma e a outra para Nagisa. Delas saíram laços.

Apenas o pescoço e o topo da cabeça de Nagisa foram enrolados pelos laços, que se transformaram em um gorro e cachecol respectivamente.

Enquanto o corpo inteiro de Yuma foi coberto. Os laços se entrelaçaram e formaram uma jaqueta verde escura com capuz. Sob jaqueta ela vestia um suéter de lã amarelo, que cobria parte de seu rosto. Agora sua gema estava na palma de uma grossa luva.

Apesar da súbita mudança de vestimentas, a menina não demonstrou nenhuma reação, exceto ficar de pé, tentativa da qual ela falhou.

"Yuma-san!" Mami segurou ela e veio com um olhar de súplica para Homura.

Contudo, a garota mantinha o plano. "Você consegue andar? Nós podemos te carregar."

Yuma negou com a cabeça, respondendo friamente, "Eu... consigo." Se desvencilhando de Mami, ela caminhou lentamente até a porta.

Homura a acompanhou de perto, até colocou uma mão nas costas da menina para ajudá-la.

Mami e Nagisa se entreolharam e as seguiram em silêncio.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Um globo ocular se libertou da foto onde estava apenas para ser capturado por mechas de cabelo.

"Desculpa! Depois eu te liberto!" Madoka voava velozmente em direção ao centro do gigantesco domo. "Espero que ela esteja aqui."

Em meio a toda aquela paisagem de jornais, finalmente ela avistou uma estrutura. Era como um morro coberto completamente por um manto branco. Aos pés do morro, as folhas de papel estavam encharcadas de sangue.

Madoka desacelerou.

Como se tivesse sentindo a sua presença, o manto começou a flutuar e se erguer, revelando seu terrível segredo. O morro era feito de carne viva e disforme, com dezenas de bocas cheias de dentes. De repente elas se abriram, rugindo em uníssono. Similar aos lacaios de outrora, no fundo das bocas haviam inúmeros olhos verdes.

Apesar de tudo isso, Madoka não se assustou, muito pelo contrário. Com um tenro sorriso, ela continuou a se aproximar, anunciando, "Está tudo bem."

O manto continuou a subir, revelando que também havia uma enorme pérola polida no topo daquele morro sórdido. O manto se virou, mostrando sua parte debaixo para a garota. Nele estava escrito com grandes runas pretas e verdes:

 **PROTEGER**

 **MEU**

 **MUNDO**

A primeira e a última palavra estavam curvadas, fazendo com que a mensagem lembrasse um olho ou uma concha.

"Está tudo bem, Oriko," Madoka voltou a dizer.

O orbe perolado começou a brilhar intensamente. Fora um aviso curto, pois logo emitiu um grande raio em direção a garota que voava.

Madoka só teve tempo de colocar os braços na frente antes de ser atingida pela massiva energia. Foi tudo muito rápido, o mundo espiralou até que seu rosto se encontrasse com o chão. Não sentiu dor, não era esse tipo de dor que ela sentiria. Ainda caída, ela ergueu a cabeça.

O monte de carne rugiu novamente e o manto estava retornando para cobri-lo novamente.

Tentando mover seus membros, Madoka constatou que havia perdido eles, provavelmente desintegrados. Ela voltou a olhar para o chão e viu que uma poça de gosma negra se formava, cobrindo os estilhaços. Um deles continha seu olho dourado, que olhava de volta para ela.

Era metade da sua face que estava estilhaçada sobre o chão como uma máscara de porcelana.

"Homura não gostaria de me ver assim..." O piche saía de suas feridas em generosas quantias enquanto as veias pelo corpo de Madoka escureciam. Seu corpo rapidamente inchou.

A barreira estremeceu. O manto parou e se virou na direção aonde havia se formado uma grande sombra.

Era uma montanha de tentáculos negros com uma figura humanóide de longos braços negros e mãos monstruosas. Ela mergulhou em direção ao manto e o segurou.

A bruxa nada pode fazer enquanto tentáculos que brotavam da cabeça daquela monstruosidade a dominavam, enquanto o piche afogava o seu tecido.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Pulando a grade, Homura pousou sobre a neve fofa. Observando o local, constatou que estava deserto. "Podem vir."

A segunda a pular a grade e adentrar no parque foi Mami, com Yuma em seus braços.

Logo depois foi a vez da Nagisa. "Vamos aonde agora?"

Mami colocou Yuma de pé com cuidado. "Eu não sei, talvez Akemi-san tenha uma-"

A menina de cabelos verdes começou a andar pelo breu frio, com sua mão carregando sua gema como uma lâmpada, do qual não mais funcionava.

Surpresa, Mami consultou Homura, que apenas indicou para continuarem seguindo.

A neve caía com mais intensidade e o silêncio parecia deixar tudo mais frio. Observando a menina que as liderava, com os seus dificultosos e lentos passos que afundavam na neve, Mami temia que ela caísse a qualquer momento.

Nagisa olhava envolta, procurando por qualquer sinal de pessoas, mas o mais próximo que encontrou foram alguns bonecos de neve.

Já Homura focava no que estava à frente. Aos poucos surgiu na escuridão uma ponte de madeira em forma de arco, que passava sobre uma parte de um lago congelado.

Yuma continuou pela ponte, seguido pelas outras, até parar no meio, na parte mais alta do arco.

"O que foi?" Mami tentava descobrir através da expressão da menina, mas nada havia ali além de um olhar vazio. Durante todo o trajeto fora sempre assim.

Mas Yuma finalmente quebrou o silêncio. "Mama, papa e eu gostávamos de ficar nessa ponte para ver os peixinhos." Ela se aproximou do parapeito e tentou subir nele. "Eu... Eu sentava aqui, pois dava de ver quase todo o parque."

"Eu ajudo." Mami removeu o excesso de neve que havia. Depois levantou a menina a deixou sentada de frente para ela.

Yuma não agradeceu, ao invés disso abaixou e ficou deslizando os dedos sobre a gema corrompida.

Nagisa aproveitou para também subir no parapeito. "Ei, se lembra de mim?"

A outra nem olhou para ela, nem mesmo de relance, mas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando.

Disse Nagisa, "Nós devemos ter quase a mesma idade. Hehe." Vendo que não houve novamente uma resposta, ela continuou, "Depois de ver o que aconteceu com sua mama, você deve ter ficado bastante assustada."

Yuma deixou sua gema mais perto do seu corpo, abraçando-a.

"O que aconteceu com ela também já aconteceu comigo. Meu... até que foi rápido." Nagisa olhou para o céu nublado e escuro. "Foi um momento triste, mas não por causa da transformação. Não é tão ruim. Já foi um dia, mas Madoka mudou isso."

Yuma dessa abriu os lábios, parecia que iria falar, mas continuou calada.

Nagisa prestava atenção naquelas reações. "Olha... sobre esse negócio de se tornar um monstro, não é bem verdade. Depois que você se acostuma, é ainda esquisito, mas você começa a achar algumas coisas fofas." Ela sorriu. "Se eu apostasse, diria que você se tornaria a bruxa da fofura."

"Por que..."

"Hã?" Nagisa se aproximou para ouvir o que a outra estava prestes a dizer.

"Por que você não cala a boca!" Yuma fechou os olhos e contraiu a face.

Mami estendeu a mão. "Bebe, venha. Por favor."

Nagisa desceu do parapeito, murmurando. "D-Desculpe..."

Com um tom de voz mais frio, Yuma falou, "Vocês só estão aqui comigo por causa da minha gema."

Homura cruzou os braços. "Isso não é óbvio?"

A loira olhou com desaprovação para a sua colega, não que isso adiantasse muito, depois retornou sua atenção para garota que estava sentada. "Estamos aqui para ajudar você. Assim como Madoka-san está fazendo com Mikuni-san."

"Você se importa com a mama?"

"Se eu me importo?" Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Claro..."

Yuma olhou bem para olhos dela, seu olhar não estava mais vazio. "Então por que você não falou com ela?"

Mami ficou sem palavras.

"Por que não veio ver ela?" Yuma continuou, "é como se a tivesse esquecido."

Mami desviou olhar e cruzou um de seus braços, com a mão segurando o outro. "Eu... aprecio os ideais de Mikuni-san, mas ela traiu a minha confiança de uma forma... é difícil..."

"É porque ela é má," Yuma complementou.

Mami retrucou, "Não! Não é isso."

"É sim," disse Homura.

"Akemi-san?!"

Ela ignorou o questionamento de Mami, focando em Yuma. "É nisso que você acredita, não é? Isso é um problema?"

A menina respondeu sem hesitar, "Não."

Faíscas negras saíram da gema da alma.

Algo que Homura notou. "Mentir para os seus sentimentos só irá piorar as coisas agora."

Mami e Nagisa perceberam como as mãos que seguravam a gema tremiam, assim como a expressão que a garota tentava manter.

"Eu não menti," Yuma voltou a responder, "eu não me importo se mama é má, pois eu sou uma garota má."

A loira não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos com tal afirmação. "Isso é um absurdo!"

"Eu odeio a minha antiga família!" Yuma levantou a voz, puxando a gola que cobria a sua boca. "Eles me machucavam por nada e eu pensava que era a minha culpa." Lágrimas caíram, mas ela forçou um sorriso. "Quando eu soube que eles estavam presos, eu pensei em cada momento feliz que eu tive com mama e papa. Eu agora sei que eu estava feliz com a morte dos meus antigos pais e agora com o sofrimento que eles têm na prisão."

"Y-Yuma-san..." Mami ficou desnorteada.

Nagisa abaixou o olhar. Como tudo era tão similar e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Ela sofreu com a dor e a perda de alguém que ela ama, enquanto a garota na sua frente sofria com a dor e a perda de alguém que odeia.

Homura riu. "Fufufu... Onde há de maligno nisso?"

"Akemi-san!" Mami a repreendeu.

"Você odiar a sua família por terem te machucado?" Homura continuou, pendendo a cabeça de lado, "seu sentimento é completamente justificável."

"Não, não é!" Yuma vociferou.

Foi de uma forma tão intensa que pegou Homura de surpresa.

"Eu devia perdoar eles... mas isso é muito tarde." Yuma abaixou deixando que as lágrimas tocassem as mãos que seguravam a gema. "Eu não consigo perdoar os meus sorrisos."

Com o silêncio, a neve voltou a ser o centro das atenções. Todas elas já estavam cobertas pelo branco em demasia.

Mami tentava encontrar algo para dizer, um alento, sempre de olho naquela gema. O que Madoka diria?

De súbito, Yuma voltou a erguer a cabeça e parecia estar mais serena. "Mami-senpai."

"Sim..."

"Você consegue perdoar mama?"

Ela pressionou os lábios e acenou rapidamente. "Sim, eu... eu posso tentar."

"Eu sonhava em ajudar as pessoas com a minha magia, mas agora eu tenho medo." Yuma levantou as mãos e ficou examinando sua gema, procurando seu reflexo naquele fundo negro. "Você poderia dizer para ela que eu sinto muito?"

"Sente pelo o-" Mami não terminou a pergunta, ao ver a menina se jogar para trás e cair. "Yuma!" Foi tão rápido, que a distância até o parapeito parecia grande demais, ouvindo o som do impacto e dá água.

Nagisa correu até o parapeito também e viu no gelo o buraco que havia se formado.

"Ah! Ah!" Desesperada, Mami jogou um laço até lá. "Ela... Ela deve estar debaixo do gelo. Eu irei-"

Homura segurou o ombro dela. "Deixe ela ir, é melhor assim."

Mami a afastou com o braço violentamente. "Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas!"

"Ela está tentando se matar, mas presumo que Mikuni não a ensinou direito a respeito da gema da alma," disse Homura, calmamente, "é hora de ela aceitar o seu destino."

Mami fez uma expressão nojo. "Você nem parece surpresa." Então ela ficou boquiaberta. "Você sabia que ela iria fazer isso?"

Homura desviou olhar e suspirou, só falou quando o vapor exalado desapareceu, "No momento que você colocou ela no parapeito."

A loira levou um tempo para processar aquela afirmação, mas resposta veio com um ranger de dentes e o levantar de uma mão.

Homura rapidamente olhou para ela e disse, "Lembre-se. Quando você terminar, nós ainda teremos uma bruxa para cuidar."

A súbita reação parou o que Mami estava prestes a fazer, mas não por muito tempo. O tapa que ela deu na outra foi forte o bastante para virar a face dela e balançar suas tranças. "Não fale como se os meus sentimentos por Yuma-san fossem em vão!"

Ainda com a face virada, Homura murmurou. "Não era isso que eu quis dizer..."

A mão de Mami tremia, tanto que se viu obrigada a segurá-la com a outra. Sua expressão de raiva retornou para tristeza.

Nagisa observava acuada aquela cena, quando um forte som chamou sua atenção.

Como uma explosão, o gelo do lago ergueu e se rachou.

Mami também se virou, para a direção onde havia ocorrido aquilo.

"É agora..." disse Homura.

O gelo começou a emitir um brilho verde que rapidamente se espalhou pelo cenário branco.

Inclusive a ponte onde elas estavam. Nagisa admirava aquilo quando sentiu seu topo sendo atingido por pequenos objetos mais pesados do que flocos de neve. "Ah! O que é isso?"

Homura estendeu a mão para deixar que caíssem nela e examinou o que era. Pedras verdes, de aspecto fosco e áspero. Ela logo reconheceu. "Jade."

A saraiva havia parado, mas a surpresas não haviam acabado para Nagisa. "A ponte..." Ela tinha o mesmo formato, mas agora era do mesmo material daquelas pedras.

"Olhem para o céu!" Mami apontou.

Não era mais um céu, mas o teto de uma grande caverna com inúmeras estalactites. Toda a paisagem havia se transformado, como se tivesse sido petrificada.

Homura deixou que as pedras caíssem de sua mão. "Essa é a barreira dela."

Mami olhou de relance para ela, sem esconder o seu ressentimento.

"Eu não consigo sentir a presença da bruxa." Homura desceu da ponte. "Nós temos que procurá-la."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Quando Oriko abriu os olhos, primeira coisa que viu foi a cadeira vazia virada para ela e um horizonte perfeitamente branco atrás. Ela sentiu que estava sentada em outra cadeira e percebeu que vestia seu uniforme de garota mágica.

"Oi."

Ao seu lado, de pé, Madoka estava lhe observando com olhos dourados e suas vestes divinas com uma escuridão sobrenatural estampada nas partes internas, suas mechas de cabelo no infinito. "Oi..." respondeu Oriko, enquanto a outra se sentava na cadeira disponível e ficando frente a frente.

"Você se lembra de algo?" perguntou Madoka.

"Eu... sei o porquê de estar aqui contigo." Oriko abaixou a cabeça. "Eu devo ter causado muitos problemas."

Madoka sorriu. "Nós já tivemos que resolver problemas piores."

Oriko chegou a sorrir também, mas foi efêmero.

"Você deve estar querendo saber com está Yuma-chan."

Esse nome fez Oriko estremecer. "Ela... Ela..."

"A qualquer momento," disse Madoka.

A loira fechou os olhos e pressionou os lábios, mas sentiu suas mãos sendo seguradas.

"Não se culpe!" Madoka havia se inclinado para frente. "Eu sei que você fez tudo isso para que Yuma-chan não sofresse, principalmente por causa das memórias que eu poderia revelar para ela."

"Eu... não pensei que podia ter ido tão longe..." Oriko falou em voz baixa, "Ninguém poderia me perdoar, nem mesmo Kirika deveria."

Madoka acariciou as mãos dela. "Eu preciso dizer algo que eu já deveria ter dito."

Oriko olhou para ela.

Que estava sorridente. "Obrigada por ter me matado."

Os olhos verde oliva se arregalaram. "Hã?!"

Madoka continuou, "Só lamento pelas outras vidas perdidas, mas se você não tivesse feito, todos estariam mortos. Seu ato permitiu esse futuro."

"Um além de qualquer visão," ponderou Oriko. "Akemi-san sabe de sua posição quanto a isso?"

"Mesmo que soubesse, não aceitaria. Que isso fique entre nós por hora," respondeu Madoka. "Agora sobre Yuma-chan. Eu digo que compartilho os seus temores."

Oriko ficou confusa. "O que quer dizer com isso?"

Madoka soltou as mãos da outra e se ajeitou na cadeira, ficando mais séria. "Eu não posso dar as memórias para ela, mas não porque ela te odiaria. O problema é outro."

"Qual?"

"Kyouko-chan."

Oriko ficou boquiaberta, de testa franzida. "S-Sakura-san?"

"Você deve saber. Em outros passados, Yuma-chan viveu com ela e nutriu sentimentos." Uma mecha de cabelo rosa passou na frente de Madoka, deslizando sobre as suas cinco gemas no peito. "Isso por si só não seria um problema, mas o desejo que ela fez está ligado a Kyouko-chan."

"Claro..." Oriko visitou suas memórias. "Fui eu mesma que sugeri para ela."

"Da mesma forma, ela fez um desejo ligado a você e Kirika-chan. Se Yuma-chan tiver contato com as outras memória dela, um conflito se estabelecerá." A garota segurou sua mecha de cabelo e a examinou. "Isso pode levar ela a loucura e ela se tornaria uma bruxa para sempre."

"Para sempre..." Oriko rangeu os dentes, ainda mais quando se deu conta de algo muito pior. "Mas... Mas se você não der as memórias, o destino dela não seria o mesmo? E-Eu a condenei?"

"Ainda é muito cedo para perder a esperança," disse Madoka, juntando as mãos, "eu acredito que meu desejo tornou isso possível. Conheço casos onde garotas mágicas conseguiram lidar com as suas maldições."

Oriko ficou ouvindo atentamente.

"Isso requer força de vontade, mesmo diante da dor. Pelos passados que Yuma-chan teve, ela é uma boa candidata." Madoka então balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu não sei dizer como será e nem quando."

A outra garota olhou envolta. "Então, enquanto isso, ela ficaria aqui."

"Sim."

"Eu quero ficar com ela."

Madoka assentiu. "Eu sabia que você me pediria isso. Contudo, ela provavelmente não te reconhecerá. Talvez ela sinta certa familiaridade e não se torne hostil contigo, mas..."

"Eu serei cautelosa," Oriko respondeu com convicção. "Eu entendo perfeitamente a condição que ela estará, não me sentirei mal se ela tentar me atacar."

"Certo." Madoka assentiu novamente. "Eu posso conseguir algumas garotas para te acompanhar e garantir a sua segurança."

"Não precisa, eu já tenho alguém em mente."

"Claro." Ela sorriu. "Kirika-chan jamais recusaria o convite."

A gema de Oriko brilhou. Ela se levantou da cadeira com um propósito renovado. _Yuma, nós iremos trabalhar duro por você._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O ar estava mais quente e úmido do que outrora. A caverna de jade tinha uma iluminação sobrenatural, era a única explicação para que as garotas pudessem enxergar as colunas distantes que sustentavam o lugar.

A caminhada tinha sido longa e não havia nada mais que lembrasse uma paisagem urbana petrificada. Elas estavam agora em meio a uma selva de estalagmites e outras formações pontiagudas.

"Bebe, tome cuidado para não se machucar," disse Mami.

"Sim." Nagisa certamente tomava cuidado, mas tinha algo que compartilhava sua atenção. O fato de elas estarem relativamente distante de Homura, que as liderava. [ _Mami, está tudo bem? Sobre o que aconteceu na ponte..._ ]

[ _Oi?_ ] Ela olhou para trás. [ _Sim, está tudo bem._ ]

Não estava. Aquela entonação, a frase sucinta. Nagisa sabia que Mami normalmente não responderia dessa forma. Não que ela esperasse outra forma, com tudo o que havia acontecido. [ _Eu sei que Homura-chan quer ajudar Yuma-chan. Ela somente expressa de uma forma diferente._ ]

[ _Sim, eu sei que ela é diferente._ ]

Para Nagisa aquela resposta também não era nada animadora, mas não havia mais tempo. Surpresa, ela apontou. "Mami!"

"Hã?" A loira olhou para frente e quase se chocou com Homura, que aguardava por elas de braços cruzados.

"Vocês estão andando muito devagar," disse ela.

Mami cruzou os braços também. "Nós apenas mantivemos um espaço para você. Nós achamos que você se sentiria melhor assim."

Homura semicerrou o olhar. "Eu espero a colaboração de vocês para lidarmos com essa bruxa. Por acaso a nossa discussão na ponte comprometeu isso?"

"Claro que não."

Homura acenou com a cabeça lentamente, como se estivesse concordando, mas sua expressão dizia outra coisa. "Creio que preciso reafirmar isso para você: garotas mágicas se tornam bruxas, sem exceções."

Mami ficou mais tensa. "Eu sei disso!"

"Sabe, mas não consegue lidar bem com isso."

Ela questionou com um tom ácido. "Você considera a sua forma de lidar como boa?"

Homura ergueu seu queixo. "É sensata."

Mami sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é deboche?" Homura suspirou. "Sei que isso te machuca... mas não quero confrontá-la..."

"Não vai haver confronto!" disse Mami, incrédula, abrindo os braços. Vendo que tinha perdido a compostura, se acalmou. "Akemi-san, está tudo bem. Apenas quero que você seja mais aberta comigo."

Homura desviou o olhar e nada disse. Ela simplesmente se virou e começou a andar.

Com aquela atitude, Mami exalou em descontentamento e olhou para Nagisa.

Somente então, Homura se manifestou. "Fiquem perto de mim."

A garota de cabelos brancos ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu levemente para loira.

A três continuaram a explorar a barreira, até que encontraram algo inusitado.

Algo que deixou Nagisa, a mais inexperiente, perplexa. "O que são essas coisas enormes? Cabeças?"

Cabeças, definitivamente era o que aquelas rochas verdes pareciam ser, algumas com mais de dez metros de altura. Exceto o cabelo, todas as características estavam ali representadas naquelas esculturas. Contudo, não era possível discernir a quem aquelas feições pertenciam. Além das feições, as expressões também variavam para cada cabeças, mas em grande parte eram intimidadoras.

Mami notou algo em comum entre elas, um entalhe em suas testas. "Vejam aquelas runas."

"T. A. M. O. A. C. H. A. N." Nagisa soletrou. "Esse é o nome dela? Tamoa... -chan?"

"Não creio que isso esteja em japonês," afirmou Homura.

Mami olhou em volta e comentou, "Nós já estamos aqui há algum tempo e não encontramos nem ao menos um lacaio. Estranho..."

"Estranho?" Homura franziu a testa. "Eu esperava que você já estivesse habituada com as particularidades de cada barreira."

"Você tem razão, mas ainda algo me incomoda. Talvez seja esse... silêncio."

"Veremos se continuará assim," disse Homura, "vamos nos transformar."

Nagisa mal esperou pelo fim da sentença e já estava envolta em uma luz alaranjada. Ela não agüentava mais ficar com tanta roupa.

O corpo de Mami também brilhou, em uma luz amarelada, substituindo seu casaco pelo seu familiar uniforme. Enquanto ajeitava e checava se sua boina estava no lugar, viu que Homura estava sendo envolvida por uma energia escura.

A garota reapareceu em um vestido de funeral, com os seus membros cobertos por tiras de couro preto costurado.

"Hmmm... Akemi-san."

"O que foi?"

Mami hesitou em indagar, "Por que... você não usa seu uniforme de garota mágica?"

"Qual o problema?" Homura examinou os seus braços. "Eu não estou sendo honesta o suficiente?"

"Entendo..." Mami acenou e depois virou a face, baixando a voz. "Talvez esse seja o meu problema. Eu não estou sendo honesta comigo mesma até agora. É minha culpa."

"Mami?!" Nagisa disse, surpresa.

Homura olhou para a loira com curiosidade.

"Yuma-san via em mim como um exemplo a ser seguido. Acredito que Mikuni-san teve influência nas idéias dela, mas eu fiz parte disso. No final, eu mesma estilhacei essa imagem." Mami ergueu a cabeça, olhando para um ponto vazio. "Eu... Eu deveria ter ido com você e Madoka na primeira vez."

"Não teria mudado nada," afirmou Homura, "Mikuni-san cuidou para que a menina não soubesse da nossa presença."

"Seria diferente. Mikuni-san contaria que eu tinha vindo para vê-la, ela não teria o porquê de mentir." Mami fechou os olhos e colocou a mão em sua testa. "Eu não me dei conta do quanto eu a machuquei."

"Não, Mami! Você não fez nada de errado!" Nagisa, com uma expressão preocupada, consultou Homura.

A garota com tranças se virou e ficou observando a paisagem da barreira. "Ficar se lamentando não vai ajudar Yuma-san."

Mami abriu os olhos.

"Pense em alguma coisa, se mexa. Se quer fazer a diferença, faça isso agora."

"Sim..." A loira cerrou os punhos. "Nós vamos encontrá-la. Com a minha magia!"

"Assim é melhor. Como-" Homura sentiu dois flashes de luz amarela vindo de trás dela. Ela se virou e ficou chocada.

Conectadas por laços saindo da mão de Mami, haviam duas réplicas perfeitas de Kyouko e Sayaka. Quase, pois não tinham faces. "Posso mandar elas para direções diferentes e cobrir um terreno maior. Não consigo imitar as magias delas, mas as armas sim."

Homura foi sucinta. "Desfaça."

"Hã? Isso te perturba?" Mami ergueu as sobrancelhas. "É justamente por isso que não coloquei faces nelas e evitei fazer uma cópia da Ma-"

Homura avançou em direção a ela em um tom ameaçador. "Desfaça!"

Nagisa a abraçou para pará-la. "Homura-chan! Ela só quer ajudar!"

"Ok! Ok!" As réplicas se transformaram em um emaranhado de laços que foram absorvidos pelo corpo de Mami.

Homura respirou fundo antes de dizer, "Devo acreditar que a bruxa que estamos procurando seja mais sã que você?"

Mami cruzou os braços, respondendo de forma mais irritadiça, "Mas é uma boa idéia nós chamarmos ajuda para encontrá-la. Talvez você queira fazer isso com os seus lacaios."

"Não."

"Nem as suas crianças?" questionou Mami, mais surpresa agora.

"Muito menos elas!" Homura foi enfática. "Sem a minha supervisão, elas brincariam com a bruxa como um gato faz com um rato. A semente poderia ser destruída, não podemos aceitar esse risco."

"Podemos usar os meus então."

Mami e Homura olharam para Nagisa.

Ela invocava o seu trompete. "Eles não fariam mal algum para ela, são muito medrosos. Hehe. É só eu dizer para eles procurarem por kiwi que logo irão achar."

"Kiwi?" Mami estranhou.

"Ah..." Nagisa ficou passando a mão em seu pescoço nervosamente. "É um código. Heheheee..."

Homura gesticulou. "Faça."

Ela acenou e assoprou o seu trompete. Contudo, nada apareceu. "Hã?" Ela assoprou com mais força, mas ainda assim com o mesmo resultado. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Agora está claro," comentou Homura, "é a natureza dessa barreira. Ela é muito forte e não permite interferências."

"Então os meus sentidos não me enganaram," disse Mami, "esse lugar realmente tem um aura opressiva."

"A barreira é forte?" Nagisa ponderou, "então a bruxa deve ser também."

"Não necessariamente," corrigiu Mami.

Logo seguida por Homura, "Uma bruxa forte não precisa se esconder em uma barreira, mas isso pode significar outra coisa. Vamos nos separar."

"O quê?!" Mami exclamou. "Isso é uma idéia terrível!"

"A bruxa deve pensar o mesmo," afirmou Homura.

As outras duas ficaram completamente confusas.

"Eu acredito que a bruxa já saiba da nossa presença," ela continuou, "no entanto, ela não que confrontar nos três juntas."

"Oh..." Mami olhou para aquelas cabeças gigantes. "Então ela estaria aguardando uma oportunidade para uma emboscada?"

"Talvez ela já tenha desistido e está fugindo. Quando a barreira desaparecer, saberemos que é tarde e teremos uma bruxa solta pela cidade." Homura socou a palma de sua mão. "Por isso que temos que fazer isso agora. Estaremos cobrindo um terreno maior também."

"Acho que você tem razão. Podemos tentar." Mami estendeu a mão. "Bebe, vem comigo."

Homura levemente ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu disse que vamos nos separar. Isso vale para todos."

Mami olhou para ela. "Mas..."

A outra interrompeu. "Ela competente o bastante para Madoka tê-la escolhido em sua missão. Você não confia na capacidade dela?"

"Está tudo bem." Nagisa cruzou os braços orgulhosamente e deu uma piscadela. "Vamos dar o nosso melhor por Yuma-chan."

Mami suspirou, mas lentamente sorriu.

"Mantenham contato por telepatia, avisem se avistar qualquer coisa." Homura jogou uma de suas tranças para trás enquanto se virava. "Esperem pela a ajuda. Evitem riscos desnecessários."

"Claro," Mami confirmou enquanto acenava para Nagisa.

Cada uma foi para uma direção.

Assim que Nagisa adentrou-se novamente na selva de estalagmites, ela recebeu uma mensagem telepática.

[ _Charlotte._ ]

[ _Homura-chan?_ ]

[ _Preciso lhe avisar disso. Bruxas podem ter um comportamento imprevisível, mas em geral seguem idéias primitivas. No caso, a bruxa provavelmente vai atacar você primeiro por ser a mais fraca._ ]

Nagisa parou imediatamente. [ _Quer dizer que você mentiu sobre a minha competência?_ ]

Houve uma breve pausa antes de a resposta vir.

[ _Não, eu quero dizer que, dentre nós três, você é a que aparenta ser a mais fraca. Apenas não diga nada para Tomoe-san._ ]

Nagisa balançou a cabeça. [ _Não farei isso. Pode confiar em mim._ ]

[ _Ótimo, obrigada._ ]

Homura agradecendo? Nagisa sorriu diante da surpresa e seguiu em frente.

A busca continuou, mas sem resultados. Não havia nada ali que pudesse perturbar a menina de alguma forma, exceto as chamadas telepáticas de Mami. Aquela seria a quarta vez.

[ _Bebe? Bebe?_ ]

[ _Oi. Eu estou bem, não encontrei nada._ ]

[ _Você já andou muito?_ ]

Nagisa fez um beicinho e ficou cutucando sua testa. [ _Talvez? Qual o problema?_ ]

[ _Você precisa falar mais comigo. Eu não tenho certeza quanto ao alcance da telepatia. Ela pode falhar._ ]

Nagisa olhou para o seu trompete. [ _Se isso acontecer, eu crio uma bolha bem grande e a deixo subir. Assim vocês vão saber aonde estou._ ]

[ _É uma boa idéia. Eu posso fazer isso também com um sinalizador. Se ver alguma coisa, nos avise! Não pense duas vezes!_ ]

[ _Claro!_ ] Nagisa fechou os olhos e suspirou, sorrindo. Era um tanto cansativo, mas era sempre bom saber que tinha alguém olhando por você.

Finalmente, ela emergiu da selva de estalagmites para o que seria uma clareira. O chão de jade era rugoso e lembrava gramíneas. Haviam árvores petrificadas, incluindo suas folhas, e na sombra de uma delas havia uma escultura recostada no tronco.

Nagisa se aproximou com cautela, com o seu trompete em punho, e examinou a escultura. As feições não deixavam dúvidas, era Yuma. Ela estava sentada, abraçada as suas pernas, triste e com um olhar vazio.

A escultura se aproximava demais da realidade para que Nagisa não sentisse. "Se eu soubesse... Eu tentaria ser sua amiga muito antes."

A estátua de jade ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

"O quê?" Neste exato momento, Nagisa sentiu um súbito pulso de magia. "Você é...?" Não esperando mais, ela enviou uma mensagem telepática. [ _Mami! Homura-chan!_ ]

Logo veio a voz de Homura. [ _Eu senti isso..._ ]

Quase ao mesmo tempo, a da Mami. [ _Bebe! Você está em perigo? Eu estou indo!_ ]

A estátua se levantou e começou a avançar em direção a garota.

Seria melhor correr? Nagisa não estava certa disso, pois se aquela era a bruxa, ela não poderia perdê-la de vista. Então lhe veio uma idéia. Ela levou o seu trompete próximo à boca e disse, na linguagem das bruxas, "Para trás!"

A estátua parou. A sua face de jade rachou para que pudesse fazer uma expressão de susto e logo usou seus braços para se proteger. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

O que deixou Nagisa sem ação, além de continuar falando na linguagem das bruxas, "Yuma-chan?"

A estátua parou de tremer e olhou para ela, ainda temerosa.

"É você? Você se lembra de mim?" Nagisa apontou para si.

A estátua lentamente estendeu uma das mãos para ela e fez gestos sem sentido.

Nagisa fez com que seu trompete evaporasse e ficou de mãos abertas. "Nós estamos aqui para ajudar! Mami e Homura-chan estão vindo, você se lembra delas?"

A estátua permaneceu em silêncio.

Foi então que Nagisa se deu conta. "Você não consegue falar nessa forma?"

Em resposta a pergunta, a estátua abaixou a cabeça. Estendo também a sua outra mão, ela voltou a se aproximar da garota.

Nagisa a aguardou em uma estranha mistura de sensações. Era tensão e ao mesmo tempo culpa por estar justamente sentindo isso.

A estátua parou quando quase a tocava.

Vendo as mãos estendidas, Nagisa optou por segurá-las. Hesitante, ela deslizou seus dedos até os pulsos, sentindo a superfície fria, dura e áspera ao longo do caminho.

"Eu sei que está confusa e triste com tudo isso, mas está tudo bem. Você pode voltar a ser humana, como nós," Nagisa tentou assegurar, "Madoka vai ajudar com isso, assim como está fazendo com sua mama."

A escultura de jade arregalou os olhos e então sorriu levemente.

Enchendo Nagisa de esperança. "Nós vamos cuidar de você."

"Bebe?!"

Ela olhou para trás e viu Mami surpresa.

Acompanhada por Homura. "Se afaste dessa bruxa."

"Não! Espere! É a Yuma-chan! Ela se lemb-" Nagisa sentiu seus pulsos serem segurados com firmeza. "Hã?"

O sorriso da estátua era sereno, exultando felicidade. O chão estremeceu e duas paredes de jade começaram a se erguer, uma em cada lado das duas. Elas continham várias estalagmites afiadas, dispostas como dentes de uma mandíbula.

Homura estendeu sua mão esquerda e fez surgir uma ampulheta, que ela rapidamente deixou na posição horizontal.

Nagisa viu aquelas paredes se erguendo, temendo quanto ao que aconteceria logo a seguir. Sua face e voz mudaram, enquanto tentava em vão se libertar. "YUUWWRMAWWR-CHAWR! PAWRE!"

Homura ficou estupefata. "Não está funcionando..."

Ouvindo aquilo e vendo a ampulheta, Mami se desesperou. "BEBE!" Ela conjurou um mosquete e chegou até elas em um salto. Utilizando a coronha da arma, ela golpeou os braços da escultura repetidas vezes, conseguindo algumas rachaduras, mas não mais do que isso. Ela então apontou.

A escultura de Yuma olhou para ela com o mesmo tenro sorriso.

Mami parou.

Mas Homura gritou. "ATIRA!"

Rangendo os dentes, ela puxou o gatilho. Os braços de jade explodiram, fazendo com que Nagisa caísse para trás. Deixando a arma de lado, Mami se jogou sobre ela.

Apesar disso, Nagisa teve tempo de ver uma última vez o sorriso da estátua, antes das paredes se fecharem violentamente.

Os estilhaços ainda caíam, quando Mami perguntou. "Bebe, tudo bem contigo?"

"Sim, me desculpa, me deixei enganar..." Nagisa sentiu uma pressão em seus pulsos. Foi então que descobriu que as mãos de pedra ainda a estavam segurando. "Awr!" Com dificuldade, ela as quebrou mastigando com sua afiada mandíbula, sentindo o sabor concentrado de kiwi.

O chão voltou a estremecer.

"Se levantem!" demandou Homura.

"Vem." Mami ajudou Nagisa a ficar de pé, quando viu uma imensa pata de jade surgir do solo como uma torre e tombar perto delas. "Ah!"

Homura converteu sua ampulheta em um alfinete negro. "Mais rápido!"

As duas correram até ela e ficaram observando a aparição da bruxa.

Com oito metros de altura e mais de uma dezena em comprimento, o gigante de jade que surgia do solo tinha uma forma felina, mas sem cabeça. Seu corpo e cauda tinham aspecto rústico, com vários pontos ásperos e afiados, mas apresentavam uma flexibilidade orgânica, não condizente com o material que era composto. Na ponta da cauda havia uma esfera. Esta poderia ser a cabeça, pois em sua superfície abriam-se e fechavam-se continuamente buracos, em diferentes tamanhos e posições, que lembravam bocas famintas. No ponto extremo da esfera, onde terminava a cauda, havia um par de grandes 'orelhas' afiadas, que podiam servir muito bem o papel tanto de lâminas quanto de um ferrão.

"Yu... ma..." Mami disse, sentindo um peso maior em seus ombros.

A grande escultura balançou sua cauda, fazendo com que a esfera em sua ponta colidisse com o chão.

"Cuidado!" alertou Homura devido ao tremor.

A cauda continuou a balançar, atingindo e destruindo as árvores petrificadas, lançando fragmentos letais de jade contra as garotas.

Elas desviaram, cada uma saltando para uma direção. Homura contra-atacou lançando seu alfinete.

Ele acertou uma das pernas da estátua e explodiu, despedaçando o membro e fazendo a bruxa cair. Contudo, uma luz verde emanou das rochas e a parte destruída se reconstruiu rapidamente.

"Não esperava menos dela," disse Homura ao pousar.

"Mami!"

Com o clamor assustado de Nagisa, ela procurou pela loira e viu que ela tinha uma pedra afiada atravessada em seu abdômen.

Mami estava também surpresa, mas não expressava dor alguma. "Oh... Não se preocupem. Ela não me acertou..." Ela então, sem cerimônias, arrancou a rocha de seu corpo e o buraco oco resultante foi logo remendado por laços, recuperando o aspecto original de seu espartilho.

"Mas foi quase..." Homura voltou a se concentrar na bruxa, que já havia lançado um bote em direção a ela! Amaldiçoando sua breve distração, a garota chamou por suas asas de energia negra e levantou vôo, escapando por pouco de ser esmagada.

A escultura então atacou com sua cauda.

Voando para trás, Homura via o ferrão se aproximando dela, mesmo com a distância que havia aberto. _Ela consegue estender a cauda!_

Contudo, ataque foi parado quando laços amarelos envolveram a cauda.

A estátua voltou sua atenção para a garota mágica amarela.

A loira segurava firmemente com uma mão os laços, em uma expressão de esforço e determinação.

Visando ela, a bruxa saltou novamente.

Mami levantou sua outra mão e o solo verde se tornou amarelo, com laços emergindo dele e laçando o ser de jade.

No entanto, a superfície áspera da escultura, aliado ao seu peso colossal, fizeram com que os laços se arrebentassem.

Os olhos de Mami se arregalaram enquanto uma sombra os cobria.

De repente, grandes bolhas ficaram entre ela e a bruxa.

A estátua se chocou com elas e as estourou, causando uma violenta onda de choque.

Mami caiu ao chão com o impacto e viu a bruxa ser lançada para longe, em direção a uma das grandes colunas da caverna.

Debatendo-se com suas patas e cauda, a estátua bateu na coluna com uma força tremenda, fazendo com que ambas se rachassem. A bruxa caiu no chão e foi soterrada pela a coluna e parte do teto que desabou, causando um grande barulho e tremor.

Ainda perplexa com aquela cena de destruição, Mami olhou para a autora daquilo.

Nagisa arfava com a sua grande boca, seu olhar multicolorido também parecia surpreso com o resultado.

"Quase novamente..." Homura pousou ao lado de Mami.

Com aquilo, a loira se levantou rapidamente e ajeitou sua saia. "A-Ainda dava tempo de escapar..." Ela então voltou a olhar para Nagisa. "Mas você tem razão em eu dever confiar mais nas capacidades de Bebe."

A menina se aproximou das duas, olhando para os escombros. "Será que ela está..."

"Eu duvido," Homura foi rápida em dizer, "a barreira ainda está de pé."

"Verda-" Quando deu mais um passo, Nagisa não sentiu nada sob os seus pés e o chão onde Mami e Homura estavam rapidamente se ergueu. Foi um instante para então perceber que estava caindo na escuridão. "aaaAAAWWWWRRRRR!" Ela sentiu um puxão no braço, doeu tanto que achou que ele iria ser arrancado. Felizmente aquilo tinha parado a queda, fazendo com que ela balançasse e se chocasse com as paredes duras e frias.

"BEBE!"

Nagisa ouviu o grito distante de Mami e então notou o laço amarelo segurando seu braço. Ela olhou mais para cima e viu a abertura por onde ela havia caído, mal dava para discernir as duas garotas que estavam lá. Olhando para baixo, só havia escuridão naquele túnel, um abismo sem fim aparente. "EU ESTOU BEM! ME PUXA!" Ela nem chegou a terminar de gritar para que seu braço começasse a ser puxado.

"ESTÁ VENDO ALGUMA COISA? NÃO HÁ NADA AÍ EMBAIXO?"

Dessa vez era a Homura. Nagisa tinha uma resposta para primeira pergunta, mas não para a segunda. Ainda mais quando começou a ouvir um barulho e sentiu as paredes do buraco trepidarem. O som vinha do fundo e estava cada vez mais forte. Era o arrastar e o choque de rochas. "Mami... MAMI! ME PUXA MAIS RÁPIDO!" Ao olhar novamente para cima, descobriu algo ainda mais terrível. A abertura do buraco era de fato uma boca, com dentes afiados de jade, e estava se fechando.

A expressão cada vez mais preocupada de Mami e Homura que agora ela podia ver foi o estopim para o pânico que tomou conta de Nagisa, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar. A dor veio lancinante quando suas canelas foram brutalmente esmagadas pelas paredes do buraco que se fechavam. Ela escancarou sua boca cheia de dentes, mas não foi um grito que saiu.

"Ah!" Mami caiu para trás quando a grande serpente de tecido, a bruxa Charlotte, saiu voando do buraco que se fechou. No solo de jade, o único indício que restou do buraco era o laço que estava preso ali.

Homura ainda olhava para aquilo, quando seus olhos pareciam se iluminar. "Agora eu entendo..."

Charlotte olhava de um lado para o outro, com uma expressão perturbada devido a sua recente experiência. Mesmo estando alerta, contudo, ela não foi capaz de perceber a bruxa de jade vindo através da parede de uma das colunas.

As unhas das patas da escultura fincaram-se no tecido da serpente, que se debateu inutilmente. Com o ferrão de sua cauda, ela começou empalar o corpo da outra bruxa.

Charlotte deu um rugido de dor e então outra cópia sua saiu de sua boca, mas a bruxa de jade estava atenta e saltou do corpo que murchava para o novo da serpente, continuando seu feroz ataque.

"Ela vai matar a Bebe!" Mami se levantou desesperada, mas então tudo ficou em silêncio. "Hã?"

As duas bruxas estavam congeladas no que mais parecia ser uma obra surrealista de cores mortas.

"Tomoe-san."

Só então Mami notou que Homura tocava em seu ombro, enquanto segurava uma ampulheta deitada na outra mão.

"A bruxa e a barreira... elas estavam agindo como uma só. É de onde ela tira o seu poder," Homura continuou, "felizmente Charlotte conseguiu fazer com que a bruxa se separasse da barreira."

Mami ainda buscava digerir toda aquela informação quando a outra passou o braço pelas suas costas e a abraçou firmemente. Apenas entendeu o que significava esse ato quando seus pés deixaram o chão.

Homura voou com ela até chegar mais próximo de onde estavam as duas bruxas. "Escute bem, eu preciso que você separe as duas, mas não deixe que a bruxa de Yuma-san escape! Não permita que ela alcance o chão, o teto ou qualquer outro elemento da barreira. Consegue fazer isso?"

Ela respirou fundo e se acalmou. Aquela magia que a outra tinha nunca deixou de ser incrível. "Claro que eu consigo."

"Bom..." Homura olhou para a sua ampulheta. "Eu irei fazer o tempo voltar a andar. Talvez você só tenha uma chance."

"Uhum." Mais compenetrada, Mami estendeu a mão em direção a Charlotte.

"Agora."

O mundo recuperou suas cores e o som do combate, mas dessa vez o corpo de Charlotte brilhou. Laços saíram de seus tecidos e seguraram as patas e a cauda da outra bruxa.

A escultura lutou, mas a cada laço que ela rasgava dois novos surgiam. Então suas patas foram puxadas, desgarrando ela da serpente.

Charlotte voou livremente e se afastou. Depois parou e ficou observando o corpo dependurado da escultura sendo envolvido por grandes laços.

"Isso deve segurá-la por um tempo," disse Mami. "E agora? O que nós vamos-"

Homura parou o tempo e soltou a outra garota, congelando-a também. "Você fez o bastante." Tomando espaço, ela conjurou e lançou vários alfinetes contra a bruxa presa, sendo que estes também congelavam no tempo. Depois ela voltou até Mami.

"-fazer? Ah!" A loira se assustou com as súbitas explosões que a estátua sofreu. "O que é isso?! Foi você?"

"Sim."

Quando a nuvem de poeira dissipou, a bruxa de jade ainda estava lá, mas com seu corpo partido em dois. Estava imóvel, ainda presa nos laços.

"Eu pensei que isso teria sido o suficiente para obliterá-la completamente," comentou Homura, "jade é um material mais duro do que imaginei, mas não importa. Enquanto ela não estiver em contato com a sua barreira, ela não será capaz de se recuperar."

Subitamente, as duas partes da bruxa começaram a se debater e emitir uma luz esverdeada.

Homura ergueu as sobrancelhas diante do que estava acontecendo.

As duas partes não regeneraram, mas rapidamente reorganizaram os seus corpos de forma que ficassem completos, com quatro patas e uma cauda. Agora havia duas estátuas iguais, porém menores que a original.

Vendo que as cópias tentavam se libertar, Homura demandou, "Tomoe-san, reforce os seus laços. Eu irei-" Mas sua face foi empurrada.

Mami se desvencilhou dela e chegou ao chão. Olhando para cima, determinada, ela deu um poderoso salto.

 _Isso é... terrível._

Homura viu ela passar perto e continuar subindo. "Tomoe-san! O que está fazendo?"

 _Essa luta... tem que terminar._

Mami chegava ao zênite, se posicionando entre Charlotte e a outra bruxa. Ela comandou seus laços para que as estátuas ficassem alinhadas com ela.

 _Minhas esperanças para você, Yuma-san, é que este seja o meu..._

" **Tiro Finale!** " O corpo de Mami se desfez em uma nuvem de laços. Em seu núcleo estava uma pequeníssima boneca, Candeloro. Com os seus laços no lugar dos braços, a boneca usou a nuvem para tecer um massivo canhão.

A boca da arma era tão larga que mesmo Homura se espantou.

Ondulando os laços que conectava ela à arma, Candeloro fez o canhão disparar um raio de luz amarela.

As duas esculturas foram engolidas, varridas pela onda de energia que tomava a forma esférica de uma pequena estrela e então uma forte explosão se sucedeu.

Homura colocou os braços à frente para se proteger, mas ela foi lançada contra o chão.

Charlotte teve o mesmo fim, rodopiando em sua queda.

A garota se levantou rapidamente, temendo um eminente desabamento, mas o que ela presenciou foi que a caverna estava se tornando uma imagem borrada que desaparecia. Ela sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. "Charlotte! A barreira!"

A serpente ainda estava balançando cabeça, zonza, mas o clamor de Homura foi o suficiente para entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela então abocanhou sua cauda e começou a sugar seu próprio corpo. Quando estava perto do fim, Nagisa saiu da boca da serpente e terminou de sugar o que havia restado. Depois de engolir, ela deu um grande soluço. Por fim, ela balançou novamente a cabeça e sua face retornou para as suas características humanas.

Próximo dela caiu um grande emaranhado de laços, se contorcendo erraticamente. Quando aquilo começou a se mover na direção dela, Nagisa de um passo para trás, mas então notou que aquilo ganhava uma forma familiar.

Ainda como um evidente constructo de laços, Mami correu e segurou a mão da menina. "Bebe! Está ferida?"

Nagisa demorou para responder, observando os laços da face se reorganizarem, ganhando a cor e textura da pele da pessoa que ela estimava. "N-Não muito... As costas estão ardendo um pouco. Acho que são alguns arranhões."

Mami levantou o xale dela e examinou. "Hmmm... Tem sangue, mas nada grave. Minha magia deve bastar."

Nagisa tremeu, sua barriga exposta contraiu e se arrepiou. Não por dor, mas por frio. Só então se deu conta que estavam em algum lugar no parque em meio à neve.

A loira percebeu aquela reação. "Bem... Podemos fazer isso em casa."

Enquanto isso, Homura deixava a neve cair sobre seus braços. Observando o contraste que se criava com o couro negro. "Então você teve a coragem de acabar com ela..."

Mami estava ciente que aquele comentário distante se dirigia a ela. Sua resposta foi em tom melancólico, "Mesmo que ela não estivesse consciente do que estava fazendo, o medo que ela nos contou estava se tornando real. Eu... Eu não podia permitir que um pesadelo se tornasse realidade. Eu... Eu..."

"Tomoe-san."

Com a interrupção de Homura, Mami pressionou os lábios e fungou o nariz. Aguardou o julgamento enquanto acariciava a face de Nagisa.

"Você foi mais sensata do que eu."

Mami arregalou os olhos e se virou. Viu Homura sendo envolvida completamente por uma massa de energia de negra, mas por um instante ela pode ver a face. Ela estava sorrindo?

Se aquilo era verdade, já não estava mais estampado na face da garota, que agora vestia suas roupas mundanas. "Vamos procurar pela semente."

Mami retornou para roupas mais quentes que seu uniforme mágico. "Eu não sei aonde ela pode ter caído."

Nagisa também. Ela tinha notado algo grande e escuro sobre a planície nevada. "Acho que tem algo ali."

Elas se aproximaram do local e constataram que realmente a semente da aflição estava ali, no centro de um círculo feito de inúmeros fragmentos de jade.

"Estranho," falou Homura, "não deveria ter sobrado nada da barreira..."

A semente vibrou e pulou, parando em pleno ar. Os fragmentos de jade também começaram a flutuar e orbitar a semente.

"Hã?!" Mami recuou. "A bruxa está... renascendo?"

"Isso não seria possível." Homura cerrou os punhos. "Eu diria que ela não foi destruída ainda."

Os fragmentos cobriram a semente e foram se aglutinando, ganhando volume e forma, enquanto as três garotas que assistiam o fenômeno aguardavam com ansiedade.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kirika estava sentada no corredor, examinando seu braço recolocado. A pele não tinha indício algum da antiga aparência escura e desumana. "Que coisa louca..."

Então a maçaneta da porta virou.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kirika se levantou de imediato e viu ela se abrir. Do antro escuro, uma pessoa saiu lentamente.

De pés descalços, com a camisola e cabelo desarrumado, Oriko estava olhando para o outro lado, para o fim do corredor.

"Amorzão!"

"Kirika?" Quando ela se virou, foi abraçada pela outra. "Não... Eu estou suja..."

Kirika pressionou sua face no peito dela ao ponto de sua voz sair abafada. "Estava com tanta saudade! Tanta saudade! Tanta saudade!"

"Eu acredito que estava..." Oriko sorriu e acariciou o topo da cabeça de sua companheira, enquanto olhava para a porta.

De lá saiu Madoka, compartilhando a mesma expressão.

Kirika se afastou, mas ainda abraçada a sua amada. "Eu cuidei do amorzinho até que elas apareceram. Me desculpe."

"Por que se desculpar? Eu sei que você fez tudo por... Yuma..." O sorriso de Oriko desapareceu e seu olhar se perdeu. "Yuma..."

O que deixou Kirika preocupada. "Amorzão?"

O corpo dela estremeceu e sua expressão passou a ser de pavor. Sua respiração era infreqüente.

"V-Você está tendo uma visão? Ah!"

Oriko empurrou Kirika e saiu correndo direção as escadas.

As outras duas a seguiram até a sala de estar. Kirika já temia pelo pior, mas o fato de não haver ninguém ali nunca chegou passar pela sua cabeça. "O quê?!" Ela se virou para Madoka e a questionou com intensa fúria. "Onde elas estão?!"

Mas foi Oriko quem respondeu. "Elas acabaram de chegar..." Ela abriu a porta para o grande e frio salão de entrada.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, a porta que dava para lado de fora se abriu, trazendo consigo a neve e quatro visitantes.

Um deles era Mami, que ficou surpresa diante da pessoa que se aproximava com passos apressados. "Mikuni-san?"

Oriko a ignorou completamente, sua atenção estava somente voltada para a pequena pessoa cabisbaixa, com o rosto escondido pelo capuz verde do casaco.

"Tomoe-san achou melhor trazê-la," disse Homura, "Ela não tomou atitudes hostis e parece responder pelo nome, mas-"

Oriko fez um gesto para que ela se silenciasse e então levantou o capuz.

Só podia se dizer que era uma cabeça humana em termos gerais, pois não tinha cabelo, nem orelhas, nem olhos, nem nariz, nem boca. Nem mesmo havia uma simetria nas feições da face, apenas uma superfície composta de fragmentos de jade.

Oriko engoliu seco para não chorar. Ela respondeu para Homura, enquanto passava a mão naquela face dura e áspera, "Eu sei."

Como se aquilo fosse um estopim. Os fragmentos na face se moveram, assim como a cabeça, que virava de um lado para o outro, aparentando estar à procura de algo desesperadamente.

"Oh... Você reconhece a minha voz?" Oriko sorriu com tristeza. "Yuma."

Kirika custava em acreditar no que via. "Amorzinho..."

"Eu voltei." Oriko tentou segurar a mão de Yuma, mas ela pôde sentir como era dura e pesada sob a luva.

Já a menina não parecia ter sentido o toque, pois não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Era certo que o corpo dela inteiro estava nesse estado. Oriko então decidiu por carregá-la, usando da magia para erguer tamanho peso.

"Mikuni-san..."

Ainda ignorando a outra loira, ela se virou e se pôs a caminhar, fazendo o assoalho estalar a cada passo. Passando por Madoka, que se juntava as outras garotas.

E por Kirika. "Amorzão."

Oriko conversava alegremente com corpo inerte de jade de Yuma. "Sabe que já é noite? Eu vou levar você para cama, tenho umas boas histórias para contar..."

Kirika rangeu os dentes e quase arrancou os seus cabelos. Ela olhou para as outras e disse, "Saiam."

"O quê..." Mami estendeu a mão para Oriko. "Espere! Mikuni-san! Nós podemos resolver isso." Ela então olhou para Madoka.

Mas a garota respondeu em tom sério, "Eu sinto muito, mas no momento não há nada que possamos fazer que Oriko-san não possa fazer melhor." Ela seguiu em direção a saída. "Vamos embora."

"Hã?" Mami franziu a testa e consultou Homura.

A garota de tranças respondeu com um olhar intenso.

"Saiam!" Kirika se exaltou.

Homura abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e rangeu dentes, seguindo para onde Madoka estava.

Mami sentiu Nagisa se encostar nela e elas trocaram olhares tristes. Como teria sido se aquilo tivesse acontecido com elas?

"SAIAM AGORA!"

Elas saíram juntas, sentindo a neve que continuava a cair, mas Mami olhou para trás uma última vez. Ela viu a porta se fechando, escondendo Oriko e Yuma, que subiam as escadarias do salão, e a expressão rancorosa de Kirika.

O som da tranca e então o silêncio. Naquele lugar esquecido, até mesmo a esperança tinha limites. Se estivesse sozinha.

* * *

 **Como eu havia dito, essa oneshot ficou bem grande.**

 **Mais uma fic dessa série e alguns dos meus leitores devem estar se perguntando sobre o que virá a seguir. Pois bem, eu decidi por revelar alguns títulos da série, considerem como um presente de ano novo!**

 **Vocês podem encontrá-los no meu perfil. Conseguem imaginar as histórias que eles guardam? Posso revelar que a próxima, 'Skopeou', é uma oneshot envolvendo a vida de Hinata Matsuri na Lei dos Ciclos.**

 **Até lá!**


End file.
